


Draco's Desire

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Sad, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco sees what his heart's desire is. Will it help him choose the right path?





	Draco's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything. I make no money off this.

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He heard the rumors about the mirror. He couldn’t believe his luck on running into it while he was wondering the castle trying to come up with a new plan. He knew it didn’t give him knowledge or truth. It couldn’t predict the future either. When he chose to look in the mirror he had expected to see his father looking proudly at him or his mother safe and sound far away from the death eaters. Not this. Never this. Is this what he truly desired? It couldn’t be. It was a cruel joke. It was something he could never have. But upon inspecting his feelings, he found that he did want it. He craved it. It just could never be. Maybe that was why the mirror showed it to him. It was taunting him, making fun of him. He was at war with himself. He couldn’t look away, yet he knew he had to. He could pretend he never saw what he did when he looked into the mirror. Thank goodness he was an excellent occulemens. No one else would ever have to know what he saw. He could keep it to himself and hope that he would forget it. Maybe he could ask Pansy to obliviate him. He had to go and not look back. It wouldn’t allow himself to look back. It wouldn’t do any good by doing so. He could not allow himself to dwell on things that were not obtainable. A tear slipped down his cheek. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felt the wetness on his face. He had to leave now, before it got worse.

He turned and ran from the room. He had one goal in mind: get back to the Slytherin common room without notice, and everything would be okay. He sprinted down corridors and stairs leading back the way he came, down towards the dungeons. He knew once he reached his destination he would be able to forget and focus back on his task. Oh Merlin! His task. The task the Dark Lord set him to do. He was failing at it. He couldn’t do it. He would not be able to complete it. Once he failed, he would die and so would his mother. His mother was being held hostage to ensure Draco would complete his task. He realized now that the Dark Lord set him up to fail. It was his father’s punishment for not retrieving the prophecy. He turned the corner and collided with another body. He didn’t care who it was. In fact he didn’t want to know. “Sorry,” he muttered. He had to keep moving, but the other person had grabbed hold of him and would not let go. He finally took a look at who had hold of him and gasped. Of course it was him. Of all the people he had to bump into, why did it have to be him? The bane of his existence, Harry bloody Potter. Of all the people he had to bump into, it was the one person he didn’t want to. Especially after what he saw in the mirror. See you wouldn’t know this, but Draco had a crush on Harry Potter. Had one so deep that he fell for the prat. Which was even worse. Now that what he saw in the mirror confirmed what he really wanted, to snog Potter, to dance with him, to marry him, and have his child. All things the mirror showed him. His face burned in embarrassment and shame. If only he could escape.

“Potter. Do you mind?” He snapped. Trying to dispel his thoughts and get away. Far away from Potter and his attractiveness.

“Malfoy. Have you been crying?” He asked.

Draco didn’t know how to respond to that. He wanted to yell at Potter. He wanted to shove Potter against the wall and snog him for all he was worth. “No.” He said.

“Are you alright?” Potter asked.

“I didn’t know you cared.” Draco sarcastically drawled. He struggled in Potter’s grasp. Potter would not let go. He was earily strong for a skinny speccy git. Draco wanted someone to care, even if it was Potter, but was quite sure Potter did not indeed care. He just had a saving people thing. Apparently Draco was his new project. Draco was not having that. He didn’t want something out of pity or sense of duty. He wanted something more real. Potter and him were enemies. They couldn’t be anything other than that. They were on opposite sides of the war. Potter was on the light side representing everything good in this world, while Draco was on the dark side representing everything bad and everything Potter stood against. It didn’t really bode well for any type of relationship between them. Besides, Potter hated him.

“Well, maybe I do.” Potter said.

Draco huffed a dry humorless laugh. “Potter don’t make me laugh. I am not your new charity case. I’m not someone who needs to be saved. Save it for someone who actually deserves it. Someone who wants it. I do not. Don’t start this crap again about how you can help me. No one can help me. I am beyond help. Let me go now. I would like to go to bed.”

“I am the one who can help you.” Potter replied.

“Just leave it alone Potter.” Draco spat.

“Why can’t you let me help you?” Potter asked.

“You don’t understand. You never will. I can’t be bothered to try to explain it to you.” Draco hissed. He was clenching his jaw, tears were threatening to fall again. He couldn’t let Potter see him break down. It would not do anything good for him. It would be unbecoming.

“Please, explain it, I want to try to understand. I want to help you. I can see that you are struggling with something. I don’t know what it is, but I am sure that I can help. Trust me.” Potter declared.

“I can’t. Let. Me. Go.” Draco growled. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Potter, ready to send a hex his way. Potter let go, grabbing for his own wand. Draco saw his opportunity and made his escape. He bolted down the rest of the corridor and stairs leading to the dungeons. He barely stopped to utter the password to the Slytherin portrait, slamming it behind him. He didn’t stop until he collapsed onto his bed.

He was exhausted. He was somewhat relieved. The memory of the conversation with Potter and what he saw in the mirror played over and over again in his head. He wondered what the Chosen One would say if he knew what he saw. He wouldn’t want to do with him then, would he. He would probably hex him or laugh at him. Not that he asked for what he saw, that was just what he truly desired above all else. It was Potter. Now that he thought about it. It had always been him. He always felt drawn to him and obsessed with him. It was no wonder that the mirror showed him with Potter in that way.

If only he could reach out and take Potter’s help. He wanted it. He wanted to trust Potter. He didn’t want to follow the Dark Lord anymore. He didn’t want to follow his father’s ideals anymore. He knew they were wrong. He didn’t want to be like his father and bow down to the Dark Lord. He wanted to be his own man.

But accepting help could mean his death or his mother’s or both of their deaths. It would be admitting defeat. He loved his mother. He couldn’t let her die. Not when he could try to prevent it. He loved his mother. She cared for him. She was the one that spoiled him and loved him for who he was no matter what. He still loved his father, but he also hated him. His father was never proud of him. His father never showed him any love. His father was the one who set the rules, made him who he was. He was the one that crated the circumstances he was in now. This was all because he listened to his father and followed him blindly. That was the whole problem. He was so desperate for his father’s approval, love and devotion that he would do anything. That’s what started him down this path in the first place. Doing something he never wanted to do. His life was basically forfeit. He would not be able to live the life he always envisioned for himself. His goals changed. They were no longer what he wanted. He no longer had any choice in the matter. He was doomed. He couldn’t accept what Potter offered. He was too far gone. He couldn’t come back from this. He was going to become a murderer. Even if the Dark Lord didn’t kill him, he would end up in Azkaban.

His mind would not shut down. It wrestled with the thoughts of everything that transpired that day. Sleep didn’t come. He got up and got ready for the day. He couldn’t really focus, but he didn’t have want to miss class and get in more trouble.

He did his best to avoid Potter and keep his head down, but everywhere he turned, Potter was there. In Potions, Potter sat next to him. Potter tried talking to him, but he pointedly ignored him and did not respond. He left class as quickly as he could when it was over. In defense, Potter did the same thing. It was getting annoying. Draco considered dropping one of the classes, but that would mean Potter won. He would never be able to live that down. Besides McGonagall would want to know why. His father would be sorely disappointed, not that his father’s opinion really mattered any more. He felt eyes on him during meal times. He knew it was Potter without even looking up, he didn’t want to give Potter the satisfaction of letting him know he knew. Draco kept ignoring him.

Days past like this. Draco heavily avoiding Potter, Potter trying desperately to get his attention and talk to him. His friends were annoyed with him as well, thank Merlin. Draco refused to give in. He took to leaving class as early as he could and arriving to class just before it began. He made sure to even start avoiding the Great Hall. He got Blaise to bring him food sometimes, or he would eat in the kitchens. He hid in the library as well. It was a place he knew Potter didn’t go.

He avoided finding the mirror again. Even though it was always in the back of his mind. His dreams came to feature that or nightmares of the Dark Lord finding about his feelings or his failure to complete his task ending in hours of the _cruciatus_ or an _avada kadava_. He tried to focus on his task, but was no longer willing to die or follow through with it.

His mind went back to what he saw in the mirror, he wanted it. He desired to be with Potter, but Potter deserved better. So he buried his feelings for him and the truth of his heart’s desire deep.

Then Potter tracked him down in the library. He was studying for a test in Transfiguration, when Potter plopped down across from him at the same table. Draco looked up, saw who it was, and immediately started gathering his items. He could always study in the Slytherin common room, or on his bed. Not the best places to study, but it would be away from Potter.

“Malfoy.” Potter hissed.

“Not interested Potter. I will leave you to your studies. I was done anyway.” He lied.

“Merlin you’re stubborn, well I can be too. I am not giving up. I will keep trying.” Potter maintained.

Draco scoffed. He knew Potter could be stubborn too. The thing was Potter was starting to wear him down. The damn dreams weren’t helping either. He wished he could have it all, but he couldn’t. He kept on walking away.

Potter followed him. Draco whirled around to face Potter again, who was shocked and startled. He froze. Draco smirked. He grabbed Potter and backed him against the wall. Oh how he could just snog him in this moment. They were so close. He didn’t. He just laughed at Potter’s scared expression. Let him down and stalked off back to his dorms.

Potter was true to his word. He would not let it go. He kept trying. It was getting ridiculous. He had Blaise help him avoid Potter, he even bribed Pansy into, sure he had to snog her, gross, but she did help him out. They knew the deal. They would help him avoid Potter at all costs.

Potter was getting desperate. He tried slipping Draco notes, which Draco burned instantly. He tried starting a fight with him, but Draco just hexed him with a binding spell, and watched him freeze on the spot, and walked right around him without a backwards glance. He couldn’t even try to focus on his task if he wanted to. It was getting that bad.

The Know-it-all and Weasel even joined in saying, he was worth saving. That he was not beyond help. He laughed mercilessly at them. They wouldn’t leave him alone either. He was going mad. They were trying to drive him insane. Or at least that’s what he thought.

He really was trying his best to ignore them, but the dreams and nightmares were getting worse. So much worse that he would either end up waking up screaming or in a cold sweat or muttering Potter’s name. He took to silencing his bed because his roommates got tired of him doing so.

Weeks went by like this. Day in and Day out of Draco ignoring Potter and the Golden trio, and their antics. They were doing anything and everything to get Draco to break. They sat with him constantly. They walked with him and his cronies. They would find him in the library when he did find him in there. They would try to talk to him during class. They would try to follow him into Slytherin territory. His friends at first fought this with abandon, but after realizing they were not backing down they resigned to go along with Draco and ignore them.

Every morning waking up screaming or sweating with Potter’s name on his lips. Again and again. It was horrifying.

“NO!” Draco woke up screaming. Merlin. He had another one. This one was particularly bad. The nightmare started off like any other. Draco and Potter dancing, snogging, playing with their son. Then everything changed. The Dark Lord killed their son in front of them and then killed Potter. He left Draco for last. Torturing him first. Some nights were different where the Dark Lord found out his secret and killed him on the spot during a death eater meeting. Some nights he saw Potter dying over and over again. Some nights Potter would kill him after he had completed his task. Some nights he would have dreams that turned into nightmares like last nights. “Fuck!” He muttered. This was getting worse and worse, with no end in sight. How was he supposed to deal with Potter and his nightmares and the stress of what to do about his task.

Today was another day of Potions and Defense classes with Potter and his gang. Oh he was fucked. What did he want to do? How was he going to deal with it? How could he face Potter knowing he might buckle? How could he face the Dark Lord knowing he was going to fail?

He slowly got up and ready for the day. He gathered his items and kept thinking about the nightmare. He so wanted to be able to forget. He couldn’t. The mirror had done its damage.

Class was grueling. Sitting next to Potter during Potions and Defense was dangerous. He was getting anxious. He knew that he was on the verge of breaking. He really did his best. He escaped to the library during lunch. Potter followed him. Again he sat across from him.

“Malfoy.” He greeted him.

“Potter.” He greeted back. He figured Potter would follow him anyway if he decided to leave.

“I am offering help once again. I know you think you’re trapped. That there is no hope left. I don’t think that’s true. I can help you. I am willing to bring you to Dumbledore, provide safety for you and your family. Anything.” Potter proclaimed.

Draco stared at him. Calculating what he said. He just needed to accept the help. Potter would offer to help keep his family safe? Was it for pity or duty? He didn’t want that. He wanted Potter to be his friend, well more than his friend, but he knew where to draw the line. “You’re willing to protect my father?” He asked unbelievably.

“Yes.” Potter admitted.

“Alright, Potter, what is in it for you? Why do you want to help?” Draco asked.

“I want to help.” Potter said.

“Yes, but why? Is it out of duty or pity?” Draco retorted.

“No. Malfoy. I don’t know why I want to help, but I just do.” Potter replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you can’t answer me a simple question, how do you expect me to trust you?”

“I have never lied before. I promise you to protect you and your family. I promise to keep you safe. I promise to win.” Potter admonished.

“Why me?” Draco pressed.

“Because I care about you Malfoy.” Potter said.

Draco’s eyes widened at the admission. “That’s ridiculous Potter. You hate me.”

“I don’t.” Potter replied.

“You don’t what?” Draco asked.

“I don’t hate you.” Potter said.

“This is really confusing. I don’t understand why you would care about me.” He admitted.

“I just do.” Potter replied.

Draco shook his head. He went back to studying. After a few hours of getting his homework done. He looked up, Potter was still there. Waiting him out.

“Are you willing to take a leap of faith?” Potter asked.

Draco eyed him weirdly. “What are you on about?”

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” Potter responded.

Draco considered this. He figured Potter was too goodly to set up a trap, so he decided to trust his gut and go with it. “Sure, why not?” What’s the worst that can happen? He thought.

They gathered their items and walked out of the library together. Potter walked down some stairs and then led him down a few different corridors. They stopped in front of a familiar room. Oh no. This was where he found the mirror.

Potter turned to him and asked, “Have you ever thought about what you truly want?”

Draco couldn’t let Potter know what he would see in the mirror. “Not really.” He lied.

“Bullocks.” Potter replied.

Draco snorted.

Potter smiled and led him inside. “This is the mirror of erised. I wonder what you would see if you step in front of it.”

Draco unwilling to be afraid or let on that he already saw what the mirror had to offer him, he stepped in front of it. “I’m not afraid.”

“Of course not.” Potter muttered.

Draco looked into the mirror. He saw his own reflection, only with his sleeves rolled up showing his Dark Mark, and then Potter joined him and held hands with him, intertwining their fingers. They looked at each other and then Potter kissed him. It was beautiful. He was jealous of the familiarity and looks they were sharing.

He stepped away. “I have seen it. What do you want from me? Do you think showing me something I cannot have will change my mind? Do you think it will matter? What was all of this about Potter? Some way to torture me? Some way to hurt me?”

“No! Malfoy. I just want you to see that you have hope. That you have a heart.” He declared.

“Is this a joke to you?” Draco asked.

“NO! I don’t even know what you saw. Merlin Malfoy! I just wanted to help you.” Potter replied.

Draco shook his head and left the room. He didn’t know why he followed Potter in the first place. He didn’t know why it mattered so much. He wanted so badly for Potter to love him like their reflections did in the mirror. It couldn’t be. Merlin this was fucked up. He admitted that his resolve had broken, but he was still unwilling to let Potter win. He just had no fight left. He had a thought to end it. He would write a letter to his mother explaining how sorry he was. He had to let her know, maybe he save her life, and maybe she could escape without notice, while he ended it all.

“Malfoy! Wait!” Potter yelled chasing after Draco.

“Go away Potter.” He sighed all bite gone from his voice.

“Look. I’m sorry. I thought that maybe you would see something that would help you choose to let yourself be helped.” Potter admitted.

“Well, it didn’t.” Draco spat.

“What did you see?” Potter asked.

“As if I am going to tell you that Potter.” Draco snapped.

“That’s fair.” Potter said.

Draco started walking back down the corridor again. Potter was following yet again. Draco whirled around on him again, shoving him against the wall pulling his wand and jabbing it against his throat.

“Do it.” Potter commanded.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He could. He could hex him. Or… He could kiss him like he wanted to. With Potter egging him on like that, it was all he could take. He searched Potter’s face. He looked so determined, so open and ready for whatever Draco threw at him. He was about to do it. He was leaning forward. He was closing the gap between them. Potter didn’t move. He hadn’t realized what Draco was doing yet. He saw a flash of surprise on Potter’s face as he realized that Draco was about to kiss him.

“Malfoy!” He heard the Weasel’s voice yell.

Fuck! He was so close! He gulped and stepped back. “Weasel.” He greeted.

“What are you doing to Harry Ferret?” He threw back.

“We were just having a chat. We’re done now.” He let Potter go and stalked away.

“What was that about Harry?” He heard the Weasel ask. He didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation.

He made it to the Slytherin common room. He slumped into a chair by the fire.

“Hey Drakie-poo.” Pansy cried.

“Pansy, please for the love of Merlin, stop calling me that! You know how much I hate it.” He snapped.

“My, aren’t we in a mood,” she muttered as she joined him in a chair next to him.

“I’m not in a mood. Pansy. Potter just accosted me again!” Draco shouted.

“Oh Draco. This crush of yours is going to get you in trouble.” She sighed.

“What are you talking about Pansy?” He replied.

“You can’t hide it from me. I know. I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at him. You’re in love with him. Why can’t you just tell him? Why can’t you accept the help he’s offering?” She insisted.

“Pansy, I can’t. He has my mother. She will die. I can’t do that. Even if the other Slytherins would follow my lead and turn against him, I couldn’t allow him to kill her.” He admitted.

“I’m so sorry Draco.” She mumbled. She left him to his thoughts.

That night he wrote a letter to his mother apologizing about his failures. He tried to express to her that he was trying to figure out a way to help her and that to be ready to leave on a moment’s notice. He warded the letter so that only his mother would be able to read the letter.

Around midnight he found himself in the Astronomy tower. All he had to do was just walk off the edge. He could end it all. No one would miss him besides his mother, but she would be safe, with his message, she would be safe. He was ready to do it.

“Don’t!” He a familiar voice yell from behind him. He jumped. Of course Potter found him yet again. He couldn’t get away from him.

“Potter, what do you want?” Draco lamented.

“I want you to come back inside, away from the edge.” He replied.

Draco shook his head glumly. “I’m sorry. I have to keep her safe. I don’t care about my father, but my mother, my mother loves me and I don’t wish her death on my hands. If I do this, she will be safe.”

“There must be another way!” Potter urged.

“I don’t think there is.” Draco admitted.

“Since it no longer matters, I just want to know, did you almost kiss me earlier?” Potter asked.

Draco huffed. He turned to look at him. His face was ashen and blank. He was ready to die. Potter gasped. “Since it doesn’t matter, I guess I could answer that. Yes I almost did. It was nice knowing you Potter. You were my favorite dream.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I love you.” He admitted and fell backwards.

Potter’s eyes widened and tried to grab Draco before he fell off, he couldn’t get to him fast enough. So he jumped as well. Screaming “Accio Firebolt!”

Draco saw Potter falling with him. “You idiot! You’re not supposed to follow me.”

Potter just smiled at him and shrugged. Potter’s Firebolt came flying just in time to save the day. Potter grabbed hold of it and jumped on. He reached for Draco. “Take my hand!”

Draco just looked at him. There was no way he was taking his hand. He was so close to the end. He closed his eyes. He felt Potter’s arms grab hold of him and pulled him onto the Firebolt and fly lower to the ground. They landed safely. They were panting. Potter hadn’t let him go.

“Potter you stupid Gryffindor!” Draco yelled.

“What the fuck Malfoy?!” Potter screamed back.

“You were supposed to let me go. No one would have missed me. I can’t be saved from my fate.” Draco cried and pulled up his sleeve to show his Dark Mark. “You see, I answer to him. I’m a death eater. I go against everything you stand for.”

“That mark doesn’t define who you are! There is no way you took that willingly. I know I can help you. Besides, you have something to live for.” Potter exclaimed.

“Oh? And what is that Potter?” Draco asked.

“Me. You have me. You just told me you loved me. Isn’t love something worth fighting for?” Potter rebuked.

“Not if it is unrequited. I’m not good enough for you. I never will be. I will always be a death eater. You would get all kinds of hate mail if you were with me. Do you want to hear what I’m supposed to do? I have to repair a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement allowing death eaters into the castle and then I have to kill Dumbledore.” Draco replied.

“It’s not. It’s not unrequited. I love you too Draco. I don’t care that you’re a death eater. I don’t. I can handle people hating me. I’m used to it. And with you by my side I could face anything. I can help you. We can go to Dumbledore, tell him what’s going on and figure out a plan of escape for your mother. Please, now that I have you, I can’t let you go.” Potter sobbed.

“I don’t believe you. I admit that I have been thinking about switching sides. If you say you can help save my mother, then please do it.” Draco muttered.

“Then let’s go to Dumbledore. Now. Right now.” Potter babbled.

Draco nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They walked in silence to Dumbledore’s office. They stopped in front of the statue of the gargoyle. Potter muttered the password and they walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the office door.

“Come in.” They heard

They entered cautiously.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. It’s a little late in the night for a visit. Is everything alright?” Dumbledore asked.

“Malfoy and I had a chat and he would like to tell you something.” Potter reassured nodding for Draco to tell his part of the story.

“Headmaster, Potter saved my life tonight. I owe him a life debt. I had planned to end my life. I jumped off the Astronomy tower and he saved me from imminent death. He had been trying to get me to switch sides for months now before this. I thought it was my only choice. Now I see that it wasn’t. I wish to become a braver man. I need assurance that my mother will be safe. She is my family and I love her. Death eaters are holding her hostage at my house where the Dark Lord holds residence. He has tasked me with fixing a vanishing cabinet to allow death eaters into Hogwarts and also to kill you sir. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to do it. I don’t want to do it.” Draco admitted.

“My dear boy, I knew of your task. I am glad you came to me. I am thankful that Harry here saved your life. Is saving your life the only reason you wish to do this?” Dumbledore asked.

“No. I don’t think my motives matter just that I am willing to switch to the light side. I can give you information. For protection and safety I will do anything.” Draco admitted.

Dumbledore nodded. “I believe you Draco.”

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “What about my mother?”

“We will put plans in motion to rescue her and put her in a safety house in which you can also hide out if you so desire while you are not in school. But I believe there might be somewhere else that you might want to be.” He said with a twinkle in his.

Draco just looked at him puzzled.

“Well boys, if that is everything, I think you should go back to bed. Good night.” Dumbledore said.

They both nodded and left. Draco walked numbly down the stairs.

Potter was waiting for him at the bottom. “Draco.”

Draco looked up. Oh Merlin. Potter was looking him with such raw emotion. “I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I can’t believe you actually jumped. You better never do that again!”

Draco just stared at Potter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. You weren’t meant to save me, but I’m glad you did. Even if we could never be. I’d like you to know that what I saw in the mirror was us, together, holding hands, smiling, kissing, dancing at our wedding, and watching our children grow. It was beautiful. I hope one day that you get to be that happy.” He smiled sadly.

“Draco. Please listen to me. I am trying to tell you that I am in love with you. That if you would allow me, I would love to be your boyfriend and hope that our future turns out exactly how the mirror showed you. I admit I saw something similar in the mirror.” Potter no Harry murmured.

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Harry replied.

Draco smiled slowly. He pulled Harry close pushed him against the wall. He gave Harry plenty of time to refuse or back out. When he didn’t see any regret or falseness in his face. He placed his lips against Harry’s and kissed him. Harry kissed him back fiercely. It was hot and angry. It was harsh. It wasn’t exactly romantic but Draco didn’t want that.

He pulled back and opened his eyes he stared into the beautiful green eyes he loved. “Beautiful.” He whispered.

Harry smiled. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“How long?” Draco asked.

“Since fifth year. You?” Harry asked.

“I think I’ve loved you forever. I had a crush on a boy with green eyes in Madam Malkin’s. I fell in love with you in fourth year though.” Draco admitted.

“Wow. Do you think we can get what we saw in the mirror?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, but I’d like to try.” Draco murmured before kissing Harry again. Harry smiled into the kiss.

The END?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I want to continue this or not. If I do, I would love some input as to how to proceed. Sorry this sucks.


End file.
